Wicked Ways
by Yuriinga
Summary: Battle of Yiling, Liu Bei is in uproar. He want revenge for his brother's death. Everything was supposed to go as plan. But destiny had another thing for him. When he trapped and at a dead-end with a pirate. His life would be tainted by this cruel man wicked ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Yes, another DW Fanfics. I was in a mood for something darker and gloomy. I'm in love with Gan Ning x Liu Bei. Heh. A pirate and a king, blah enough of my rambling. Hopefully everyone can enjoy it, I tried to make the rape vivd and not too much detail.**

 **Title: Wicked Ways**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **Pairing: Gan Ning x Liu Bei**

 **Contain: Angst |OOC | Rape |Character Death | Hurt & Comfort | Controlling | Suicide Attempts | Romance | M-Preg**

 **Summary: Battle of Yiling, Liu Bei is in uproar. He want revenge for his brother's death. Everything was supposed to go as plan. But destiny had another thing for him. When he trapped and at a dead-end with a pirate. His life would be tainted by this cruel man wicked ways.**

Liu Bei was on the run with Zhuge Liang, Yue Ying, Zhao Yun. They need to escape from the Wu forces soon as possible. Running through the forest to get to their escape point. Liu Bei felt like he was failure to his people and his oath brother. Sun Shang Xiang was on their side, she felt like her brother had betray her as well. Helping her lord escape too.

Liu Bei felt even more horrible to cause this much pain for her too. Being Selfish isn't like him at all, but otherness he should regroup his thoughts and properly mourn for his brother and his nephews. Honor them all equally and even the fallen men that try to helped.

Not paying attention as he took a wrong turn, when he did notice it was too late. It was a dead-end that the fire didn't reach here yet. Frowning and the fear growing in as he turn back but only to be corner by no other than Gan Ning and his men. Liu Bei swallow the fear down his throat. Cornered with the pirate general and ten of his men.

Gan Ning was going after Shu until he notice their lord went the wrong direction. Smirking darkly as he left most of his men to handle the Shu generals when they arrive. Staring at She leader, when he notice how pretty his eyes and his eyelashes seem long too. Those lips were pink. But those eyes were blazing with anger and hate. Gan Ning wondered how they look submissively.

"Look what we go here boys! Let's teach the Shu generals not to be careless about losing their precious things." Chuckled Gan Ning. It was dark and distant but cold.

Liu Bei had a bad feeling in the bottom of his heart. May the heavens protect him. Not going without a fight, holding his swords in each of his hands.

"I'll fight you to the end!" He warned. Gan Ning smirked as he crack his neck. He needed a good working out. Anyway so this should be fun.

Ling Tong had Zhang Bao cornered, fighting him as he dodges most of his traps. Panting. Where the fuck is Gan Ning, he missed Pang Tong. They secretly wrote letters to each others. Expressing their love so passionately. Until that day, the news of his death. Broke his heart; Ling Tong weep for days until months.

Only three people knows his relationship was the Qiao Sisters and Sun Quan's sisters. They comfort him the best way he could think of, nothing.

Nobody can never ever his heart and soul. A body is just a body. Yelped as he were close getting himself killed. Glaring.

"Watch were you doing! Dumbnut!"

Zhang Bao glared as he get in stance ready to strike. Coldly staring at the Wu officers.

"No! Because I want to kill you guys off! This is for my father and uncle, cousin death!" He yelled. Tears coming down. Ling Tong was confused by his outburst. What the hell is going on!?

Dodge it just in time before he could get hit badly. Barely. Hissed in pain, as he stumble back on his arse. Flinched as he try to move his foot. A pain shoot up his leg. Whimpered in pain. Grabbed his left ankle, that when he notice.

Fuck!

His ankle is sprain. Staring at Zhang Bao who was coming closer to him. Cheek stain tears flowing down. The younger male looked sad and broken. Just a former shell of an empty of a man.

Zhang Bao was close to getting his revenge. No matter what? This would honor his fallen brethren. Ready to strike, Ling Tong shield himself with his arms.

This was it!

As he waited for the last blow. But nothing. Heart pounding against his chest. Slowly moving his arms out-of-the-way. Taken a peak. Zhang Bao was gone.

Frowning.

This was weird? Why would the Shu Kingdom attack them out of the blue? Something is not right? Stumbling a couple of times before getting up completely. It was time to talk with his lord. But first kicked Gan Xing ass for abandoned him! Took off running as the adrenaline kicked in. Remembered the forest!

Liu Bei was broken and in pain, his face was hurting as he had a busted lips and bloody nose. Now, he was on knees. Forced to stripped, his weapon was taken from him. As Gan Ning were behind him with a strong gripped of his hair.

Naked, shamed and disgusted. Gan Ning smirked as he looked all over the Shu leader body. No scarring just a minor cuts. Nothing should be this perfect.

"Kill me!" Commanded Liu Bei. Furiously glaring at the sandy-haired pirate.

Gan Ning tilt his head and smirked evily. Yanked his head over forced the lord to look at him in the eye.

"I've a better idea."

Liu Bei gasped out loudly as he was punched in the stomach hard. Made him almost puke. Dropping to his knees. Gan Ning undid his own bottoms, letting them fall to the ground. Stepping out, he bend over and yanked on Liu Bei's hair. Pulled him over with force. Hearing the whimpered turn him on even more.

The Shu leader felt something hot against his cheek. When he open his dark brown eyes. Staring at the large member in front of him. The head and the shaft was wide. It dawn on him on what Gan Ning wanted him to do. Staring the pirate. Shaking his head, tears overflowing.

"No! Please! Just please! Kill me!?" He begged.

Gan Ning chuckled cruelly, shakes his head no. His men was cheering their captain on and yelling for him to treat the Shu leader like a dog.

"I'm teaching my men how to handle precious things. That is easily breakable. "

Liu Bei shakes his head no as he begin to sob. Something was being force down his throat. And it was Gan Ning's member. The pirate moaned. That felt good the tightness felt good around his shaft. Shivered. Forcing the male head up and down on the member. Panting, face flushed. His mouth was slightly open as he was abusing the male. Who was a higher up than him. Dominating and taken control; forcing them to submit. It felt so good! Arched his back as he exploded in Liu Bei's mouth.

The other male gagging on thick fluid. The smell of the pirate was overwhelming. He felt himself him getting hard. His body was betraying. Squirming as he tries to covered the hard on with his legs.

"Hey boss! I think the he like it! You should fuck him like a bitch in heat." Yelled the Wu solider.

Gan Ning looked down, slowly pulled his penis out of the mouth. He was still hard. Some of the fluid hit the Shu male face. Stare in an awe, but that moment didn't last long. Pushing Liu Bei down on the ground, notice what his men was talking about.

"Getting hard over sucking a dick? I never knew you swing that way. Milord, I got an awesome gift you and it would make you see stars." Said Gan Ning

Ling Tong was in the forest stepping over dead body, tried leaning against a tree. When he heard a scream, he jumped up and ran toward the scream. After pushing some of the tall grass out the way. His hand push a few of the tall grass out the way. Peaking. Gasped in horror.

Seeing Liu Bei gagged with a cloth in his mouth. Hands bounded now with robe. On his knees bent over his chest on the ground. His arse in the air. Gan Ning behind him pumping into him hard. Flesh smacking, sweat starting to appeared on them both. A hand on the back of Liu Bei's neck. And the other on his hips. Liu Bei mind was in a fog, whimpering and moaning in the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"See bitch? Yooou love it when I do this to you. I can feel your hips buckling against me." Moaned Gan Ning.

Liu Bei was getting tired now his body aching in pain. And pleasure, he doesn't want this! He was a virgin in the backdoor. He never wanted this at all. His body became relaxed and passed out when Gan Ning became brutal with his thrusts. After thirty minutes, Gan Ning was finished and redressing himself. Chuckling at the pass out King.

"Let's go boys before the Shu army comes back for him."

Gan Ning and his men quickly leave the lord of Shu for dead in the forest. Ling Tong couldn't believe and disgusted that his stupid partner and friend just rape someone. And he were disgusted with himself for not stepping in and stopping him.

He quickly came out and look for the clothing scattered. Grabbed them. And carefully walked over to him. Notice the small puddle of blood and semen. His heart sank. Taken the cloth out of the lord mouth. Used it to clean him. Ling Tong made sure be gentle. Whispering sorry to him. A finger came up and lightly stopped Ling Tong.

He looked down and stare at Liu Bei. Shaking his head, Ling Tong looked away helped the male get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Artist Note: Please forgive me but I'm not sure if I can finish any of my stories at all. I don't have the motivation for them anymore. Maybe I would finish it in the near future but other than that. The original characters that I have in the story had changed for the better and developed much more in my opinion. And I have been a focus on my art and real life, my novel. Which you can read a few chapters here.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shu lord didn't want his pity or anybody. This was not supposed to go this way. His body was trembling as he was dressed, as the field around was quiet. Ling Tong couldn't believe this happened and he just watches his own comrade rape someone. Swallowing the lump in his throat, couldn't hold back the choke as he looked at the other lord.

"I'm so...sorry..."

Before he could say nothing, the older male took off running. Ling Tong wanted to reach out to him. But he couldn't do it because he could the guilt holding him down. He couldn't say either as he went back to camp, the fire was contained. Everyone was gathering around in the main camp, where Lu Xun was speaking with their lord, Zhou Tai by his side. Where the others were there, Ling Tong's eyes scanning the area and spotted Gan Ning chatting away. Looking away, his eyes cast down as Sun Quan whistle for everyone attending.

"Everyone! Today was our lucky day, where Shu has crumble before our might." stated Sun Quan.

Gan Ning chuckled. "We taught them a lesson that they will never _'forget'_ " Ling Tong side eye him and glared at the pirate, clenched his fist and snorted. Lean a little on his uninjured ankle.

"You giving them a lesson? Don't make me laugh. Only lesson you give on how to be an idiot."

The pirate glared at Ling Tong and annoyed. "I know for a fact that I have given a 'proper' lesson." he stated. Ling Tong felt his heart sink, and he knows what he meant. Will everyone else pick up on it? Carefully watching around and nobody didn't catch on. Feeling the sin crawling on his back once again.

"Yeah? A stupid lesson. That what you only good for moron." he said coldly. The look on Gan Ning's face shown, how pissed off he was with Ling Tong. A few had to hold him back from not hurting him. Sun Quan was annoyed with these bickering. Sighed, whistle loudly again.

"Enough! We will finish this meeting later when everyone is well rested and not whatever this is! Leave and get check up on and rest." he ordered. Everyone nodded and took his word to heart. Gan Ning yanked himself from their gripped and roughly bump Ling Tong. The male grunted and glared at the pirate. Huffed. Rolled his eyes, as he felt someone grabbed his arm. It was Lu Xun.

"Can you stay back for a moment? I wanted to talk to you alone." he said. Ling Tong stared for a moment and looked over his shoulder at everyone else. " Like here or somewhere private?" he asked.

"Somewhere else."

Ling Tong nodded and follow Lu Xun to the opening of a forest not too far from their camp. The area was dead from the horrific fire attack. Ling Tong was a bit worried but didn't show it. "So what the problem Lu Xun?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I notice your behavior with Gan Ning."

"So? You already know how I feel about him. Everyone does it not no secret or anything. We have a love and hate relationship."

Lu Xun shakes his head no and stares right into his eyes, Ling Tong squirmed a bit but kept his eye contact with him. "You was colder today? Is something wrong?"

Ling Tong was surprised but he shouldn't be surprised at all. But he was surprised that he notice how he was acting. Can he tell him or what? Something hit him entirely. Mentally. "Everything is fine. I'm hurt and I want to sleep. That probably why I'm colder today." he lied smoothly. Walking away from the young stragiest. Keeping his head high, everything was flooding back. His body started to ache as the pain came in, as he walks fast to his room. Closing the door behind him as he reaches his room. Panting. Out of breath and sliding down the door. Holding back a choke. Trying not to cry.

"Why couldn't I say it?" Horrified. He really want Pang Tong back, he felt so alone in this place. He could feel himself fading away from his spot.


End file.
